


How They Met

by PandaWritesPoorly



Series: With Time & Related Shenanigans [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Allan has a dinosaur toy, Allan has already adopted them, Children, Dinosaurs, Felix is a formal child, Fluff, Gen, One Shot, Origin Story, Picture Books, Prequel, Six Year Olds, They be small beans, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, What am I even tagging?, When I say 'quantic kids' I include Felix, but sometimes I feel like I need to clarify, little kids, monsters under the bed, or how the Quantics met Felix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23320249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaWritesPoorly/pseuds/PandaWritesPoorly
Summary: Allan, Allegra, Claude, and Felix are all six when they meet.Oh, and there's a dinosaur. He doesn't talk much though.
Relationships: Félix & Quantic Kids (Miraculous Ladybug)
Series: With Time & Related Shenanigans [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677034
Comments: 22
Kudos: 197





	How They Met

**Author's Note:**

> I got asked on tumblr how the Quantics met, and I couldn't resist. I threw this together, and here we are! There's reference slides [here](https://pandawritespoorly.tumblr.com/post/613608622826635264/its-so-much-easier-to-have-the-slides-up-before), and yes, I am now being bombarded with ads for children's clothes.

“Hi!!”

Felix looks up, seeing a brown haired boy standing in front of him, a sparkly star shaped hair clip stuck to his head seemingly randomly. There’s a stuffed black fabric rectangle hanging from his neck, with the image of a camera printed on it in white. He has a funny looking dinosaur on his shirt, with spikes on its back. The same spikes are on the boy’s shorts.

Dinosaurs are cool.

“Hello?”

People don’t normally talk to Felix. The six year old tends to sit apart during recess and just read while the other children run around. It’s too much excitement, and he’d rather read his cat books.

“I really like your tie! They’re cats, but they’re in  _ space!!” _

Felix blushes a little, not used to other kids complimenting his clothing. Most of them think it’s weird that he’s dressed so formally. He looks down at his tie and easily removes it, holding it out. “You may look at it. Cats are my favorite animal.”

The boy smiles, nodding and holding the tie carefully and sitting down on the bench beside him. Felix appreciates that he seems to understand that he should be gentle with things that don’t belong to him.

“Do you like space?” The other boy asks. “Do you think there are cats in space? Do you think there’s a cat planet? Do you think cats are  _ from _ space?”

“I don’t know. I don’t think so?” Felix shrugs. “I am no space expert.” He looks at the clip in the boy’s hair. “I like your star.”

The boy touches the star. “Yeah! My friend is letting me borrow it! It’s really pretty, and she said I could wear it until we have to go home.”

“That is nice. Where-”

“Claauuddeeee!!” A girl’s voice calls, “This isn’t how tag works!” She harrumphs, crossing her arms. She notices Felix, then his book, and she brightens, tag forgotten. “You have a book? What’s it about?”

She has a purple play dress on, leggings underneath it. Her hair is tied back in two braids, and she has a headband on with a large purple bow. On the side of her head and near the back she’s slipped several different colored sparkly star hair clips, though one is missing.

“A cat. He finds aliens. There aren't a lot of words though.”

“Aliens?! That’s cool!” The boy exclaims, still holding the tie.

The girl notices it. “Where’d you get that?”

“Oh! This is his! You can have it back now!” The boy holds it out, and Felix puts it back on his shirt.

“I like your astronaut cats. My name’s Allegra!”

“I am Felix. I like cats.”

“I like purple!”

“I like… a lot of things!” The boy decides. “Oh, and my name is Claude!”

“Do you want to come with us? We were going to look for four leaf clovers over there,” Allegra offers.

“My brother says they’re not real!” Claude pouts. “I gotta’ prove him wrong!”

Felix considers this. He has already finished his book, and it would be very interesting to find a four leaf clover.

“Okay.”

It doesn't take long for the ‘walk’ to turn into a race for Allegra and Claude. Felix walks at a normal pace, because he doesn’t want to trip.

He passes the swings, spotting a boy in a gray hoodie holding a dinosaur sitting on one of the swings. Felix remembers seeing him around school before, usually hanging back and sticking to the sidelines.

Felix walks over.

“Hello. I like your dinosaur.”

The boy looks up, startled. “Th-thanks. His name is Lucas.”

“That is a very good name.”

The boy smiles.

“My friend has a dinosaur on his shirt. Do you want to meet him?”

“Yeah!”

“Follow me. We are looking for four leaf clovers over there. I am Felix, the dinosaur shirt boy is Claude, and the purple girl is Allegra.” He gestures to where Claude and Allegra are already sitting on the ground a little ways away.

“I know Ally! She gave me a star yesterday.”

“Really? Then I suppose she will be happy to see you again.”

“I hope so. Mama says she hopes I’ll ‘find my people’. I think she wants me to make a friend that isn't a dinosaur.”

“We can be friends.”

He smiles brightly, “Really?! Thanks!”

“Dinosaurs are a very good judge of people. Clearly, Lucas approves of you.”

“Do you want to hold him? He is a very nice dino.”

Felix nods. “Would you like to look at my book while I hold him? It is mostly pictures. It’s about aliens and cats.”

“That’s super cool!!”

They trade, sitting down beside the other children, who look up from their search.

“Hi Allan!”

“Ooh, do you like dinosaurs too??” Claude bounces where he sits in the grass.

Allan nods. “But Lucas is my favorite. Felix is holding him right now, but you can hold him later.”

“Okay!!”

Allegra holds out two star clips.

“My friends get stars. At least until I go home. Mommy wants me to bring them back home.”

Allan puts it in his hair, and Felix looks at it consideringly. He isn’t sure how it works. It’s completely closed! How does it stay on someone’s head? The snapping sound from when Allan put his on is concerning too.

“I do not wish to break it…” Felix admits. “How does it work?”

Allegra crawls over to him. “Here. I’ll help.” She takes it from him, then moves some of his hair slightly before putting it in his hair easily. “It’s a barrette. You have to make it click.”

“You gotta’ click it to stick it! ...in your hair!” Claude declares.

“I like your rhyme.” Allan smiles shyly.

Claude gasps, taking his camera and holding it up to his face and pretending to take a picture of Allan. “I like your smile!!!”

He blushes. “Th-thanks.”

Allegra pokes Claude’s face. “Don’t make my all-buddy uncomfortable.”

“What?”

“Both of our names start with A-l-l. That’s how we became friends.”

“It’s fine, Ally,” Allan reassures, then turns to Claude. “Your camera is cool!”

“Thanks! It can take a picture of anything! Even the things that normal cameras can’t. Like when you’re playing pretend and want a picture!”

“That’s cool!”

“Yeah, I even used it to prove there  _ was _ a monster under my bed!”

Allegra gasps. “Really? No one  _ ever _ gets a picture of them!”

Felix nods in agreement. It’s very true. They’re very elusive.

Allan stares at him in shock. “Do you mean you  _ d-defeated _ the monster under your bed? You said ‘was’...”

“My parents got me anti-monster spray. Maybe they can show your parents where to get some!!” Claude offers.

“That is fascinating. An invention like that should be famous.” Felix marvels.

“Yeah!”

Felix hands Allan Lucas. “I believe recess is going to be over soon. It was nice to meet all of you.”

Claude hugs all of them enthusiastically, he stands backing up a bit, gesturing for them to get closer. “I’m going to get a picture! Stay still!”

Once the picture is taken, Claude pats Lucas’ head before running off to be first in line to get back inside. “Bye guys!! I’ll see you later!!”

Allegra takes off after him, not about to lose a potential race.

“They're nice,” Allan comments.

Felix nods as they make their way back to the school. “They have a lot of energy though.”

Allan gives the most long suffering sigh a six year old has ever given. “We’ll have to make sure they don’t hurt themselves.”

“Oh my. You’re right.”

“Mhm.”

“I suppose this is our life now? Are we not rather young to have found our career?”

“Maybe.” Allan shrugs, hugging the green dinosaur to his chest slightly.

Felix hums, then sticks his hand out. “I look forward to working with you.”

Allan smiles, and shakes his hand.

“Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Allan has already accepted these guys will be giving him gray hairs. He is very wise.
> 
> Once again, reference slides [here.](https://pandawritespoorly.tumblr.com/post/613608622826635264/its-so-much-easier-to-have-the-slides-up-before) I tried to stick with their usual color scheme, but Allan got a gray hoodie (it has little bear ears though), because all the green ones were either a) boring, or b) too similar to... something else I have planned. You'll just have to wait on that! 😉
> 
> For some reason, I fell in love with Lucas the dinosaur. Don't ask me how, he's just really cute okay?? I'll probably find an excuse to reference him sometime.
> 
> Thank you for reading!! 💕💕💕 Comments and kudos are much appreciated!! 💝💝


End file.
